


Embrace the Darkness

by rage_quitter



Series: Aurora and Mikris (and friends!) [3]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Friendship, Not actually evil guardian, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-01-31 11:18:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18590182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rage_quitter/pseuds/rage_quitter
Summary: Aurora-11 is a god killer. Plane walker. Kell slayer. She is the strongest Guardian to ever live. She was humanity's hero... until she wasn't.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Highly recommend reading Value of Scrap before this to see how Aurora and Mikris, her Marauder wife, met!  
> This takes place just before and during Joker's Wild. Contains spoilers!

“Hey. Hotshot.”

She froze.

“Y’know, it’s late.”

Aurora spared a glance over her shoulder. She could just see him in the shadows, the light of the Traveler glinting off that jade coin in his fingers.

Drifter waited a moment before going on. “Saw you clearing out your vault. They’d give you extra space, if you asked.”

“I don’t need it,” she said.

“You got the space in your, ah, Skiff, then?”

She didn’t answer.

Drifter shook his head. “I used to think running was a good option, too. Did it a real long time. If you don’t look at it, it don’t exist, it can’t hurt you.”

“I’m not running.”

“Sure.”

“I’m not.” She snapped her head back around and pulled her hood tighter. “I don’t need to explain myself to you.”

“Ouch.” He chuckled humorless. “Listen, kid. It’s a rough world out there.”

“Do you think I don’t know that?” she hissed at him, turning to face him now. The eyes of her helmet glittered pale gold against the dusty black of her cloak. “Just because I got rezzed a few centuries ago instead of a dozen doesn’t mean I’m naive, Drifter. I know what it’s like.”

He didn’t react to her seething rage. “Not sayin’ you don’t. Just sayin’ there’s more out there than you know. Spend so much time lookin’ at that ball in the sky and you miss what’s comin’ in from behind. That’s how they took the Tower, right?”

“I won’t say you’re wrong, if that’s what you want to hear.”

“Don’t let anyone tell you who to be or what to do, kid. Alright? You do you.”

“Funny, coming from you.”

He shrugged. “It’ll catch up to you, you know.”

“I’m not running from anything.”

“You still gonna come play Gambit?”

“Why?”

“You’re the best.”

She scoffed. “You don’t have enough Guardians playing darkside for you?”

“Whoa, hey, easy,” he said. “I’m not doin’ a thing to make anyone go Dark. Nah, you oughta know that by now, right?”

She shook her head.

“Aw, you don’t trust me?”

“No one trusts you.”

He laughed. “Yeah, alright. Hey. Believe me or not, hero, ain’t gonna change a thing.”

Aurora stared at him for a few moments. “I have to go now.”

Drifter shrugged off the wall. Without a word he flipped the coin to her. Aurora caught it one-handed. He inclined his head and tapped a finger to his temple. “Be seein’ you, Aurora.” There was a knowing look on his face as he went on; Eliksni rolled off his tongue as naturally as English. “Good luck out there.”

Aurora watched him stride back toward his dingy little hallway. She tightened her fist around the coin and thought about hurling it off the Tower.

She stood still for several long seconds before tucking it into a pocket. She brushed her fingers over the weathered spade at her hip, tightened in the House banner draped over her back.

The Hunter felt a hitch in her voice modulator as she slipped through the hangar to transmat for what might be the last time.

She watched the Traveler vanish behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

Mikris waited anxiously in the docking bay of the Ketch. Her fingers danced around the crystal nestled in her scarf.

It was quiet, only the murmurs of the crew and the hums and beeps of Shanks and Servitors to break it.

The Skiff airlock hissed.

It was one Skiff, smaller than standard, painted dusty black with spatters of gold and silver. Mikris watched the pilot exit.

Aurora spoke to the crew members who moved in to tend to the ship before looking up and finding Mikris.

The softness of her shoulders wasn’t entirely relief.

Slowly, the Hunter approached.

Mikris didn’t hesitate to wrap every arm around her and pull her close. Her purr was sad, uneven with emotion.

This was everything she wanted.

But not like this.

She felt Aurora press her face into her scarf, heard the little hitches in her voice modulator.

“Welcome home, my love,” she said softly.

Aurora’s fingers were vices in her cloak. “Yeah,” she murmured. “I… I am home. Right here with you.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t say that.” Aurora held her tighter. “I don’t want to hear you say that.”

“Aurora…”

“You have nothing to apologize for, and nothing to sympathize. I want to be with you.” She drew back, just enough to cup her face. Mikris wished Aurora weren’t wearing her helmet. “I made this choice. I don’t regret a thing. This is my home. My House. I’ll be damned if I let anything ruin that. Humanity has enough Lights to look up to.”

“One Light is enough for us,” Mikris said.

Aurora shook her head. “No, sweetheart. You’re the House of Light. You are the Lights.”

“We,” Mikris corrected. “We are.” She tapped a hand to the amethyst at her throat and then brushed her fingers along the hem of Aurora’s hood. “No matter what happens, you will always be welcome. This is as much your House as mine, my love.”


	3. Chapter 3

The Guardian was silent.

Drifter watched her as he did his little spiel. He had a million things in his head.

It was definitely her.

She’d really left. Just before everything else came to, and Drifter had opened up his game. She vanished entirely.

But here she was. She was wearing Guardian armor now, plain and indistinctive. As her teammates jeered at the other team, hyped for Drifter’s new game, she stood silent, waiting.

He watched from the Derelict, didn’t say a word different to her than any other Guardian.

Not until her teammate slammed in enough Motes for the portal to open.

“Ooh, that’s a lotta motes to lose!” he exclaimed to her. First Guardian down had twelve motes.

Two, three, and then Drifter was cackling as she transmatted back to her arena. “Look at ‘em now! They’re dead!”

She didn’t react at all.

He could’ve worried.

Malfeasance glittered in her hand as she emptied the mag into blockers. He waited to see that vicious tether, always well-aimed.

She pounced at the portal again.

Four down.

Another twenty five motes, and she did it again.

“How many you at now, hotshot?” he said, laughing. “C’mon, lighten up a little! You’re killin’ it out here! Literally, you’re killing everyone else.”

She didn’t react. She reloaded Malfeasance.

She had to know. Had to realize he recognized her. No one else had Light that bright, and the City was full of morons for letting her walk away.

Primeval.

Her teammates’ jovial natures shattered into terrified ash the second it spawned. Drifter’s grin was all teeth.

She stared at it.

For the first time, she spoke. Her voice was altered. “Envoys,” she growled at her teammates, spinning around and firing into one.

Any second. She’d strike out with that bow. He watched her step into the well.

She raised Malfeasance–

And burst into flames.

The crack of her Golden Gun froze him in place.

The Primeval howled in agony as her Light tore it apart.

One single shot.

Her teammates stared at her.

Slowly, he reached out to key the comms. “Primeval’s dead. Nice work.”

She vanished after the Game.


	4. Chapter 4

Drifter flicked another coin at the Centurion’s helmet. It bounced off the table and he grunted in annoyance.

He reached for another and paused. “You know,” he said without turning, “they been askin’ about you. Think you’re up to somethin’. Wonderin’ if it’s got anything to do with me. None of ‘em have the guts to ask me, though, ‘cause I won’t give ‘em a straight answer and they all know it.”

Silence.

He flipped the coin between his fingers. “Truth is, I don’t know what your plan is. Sure is nice knowin’ that I’m part of it, apparently.”

There was the soft click of a gun’s safety. He felt it, the cold chill of the barrel behind his head.

He chuckled. “You ain’t gonna do it. It won’t do anything. You’ll give yourself away, get hauled off to those Praxic maniacs. And you want answers from me.”

“It would be very, very easy,” she finally said.

“I don’t doubt you,” he replied. “So. Ask.”

“What the hell was that thing?”

“Primeval, duh.”

“That thing could’ve torn the Light from my teammates and you know it.”

“I don’t control what y’all summon.” He scoffed and let the coin slide into his sleeve. “It’s your fault, actually.”

Drifter turned around to see her holding Malfeasance to his head. He reached out and put a finger on the barrel to push it down. It was almost unnerving how unwavering she was. Finally she yanked the gun back–didn’t lower it, but held it upright beside her head. She was wearing the same plain armor, helmeted, hooded.

“I ain’t never seen you use a flicker of flame, sister,” Drifter said, leaning forward on the railing now. “And you pulled a Golden Gun that might rival his. How’d you do it?”

“A lot of things are different now.”

“Clearly,” he said dryly. “Does it scare you? Burn your fingers?”

“Did I seem scared?”

He eyed her for a few moments. “Why are you really here?”

“As I said. A lot of things are different. My friends told me about Prime.”

“Too curious for your own good, huh?”

“You’re different.”

He stopped.

“Something’s wrong with you. More than what I thought.” She angled her head, the twitch definitely reminiscent of a Captain. “Something happened after I left. I’d guess you’ve had this in the works for a long time, but… something else happened.”

He stared at her for a few long seconds before chuckling. “I can show you. Drop by the Derelict later. Behind the scenes tour, yeah?”

“You know I don’t trust you.”

“No one does.” He shrugged. “But no one trusts you, either. Except, ah…” He grinned and spoke in Eliksni. “Except for a few friends of yours.”

Her fingers tightened on Malfeasance at his mocking tone.

“Where’re your banners?”

Her voice was ice. She didn’t appreciate the way he said it, and she was making it clear. “On my ship. I have a low profile. We’re not ready for many other Guardians yet. There’s a few more with the House, though.”

“Vanguard knows.”

“They won’t do anything about it.”

“You so sure?”

It was almost strange, that passive mask, instead of the many eyes he was used to seeing on her helmet. “They have more important things to worry about than a Ketch full of friendly Eliksni. I suspect you do, too.”

He grinned, but knew it was nowhere near his eyes. Never really was, though. “So what’s your plan now, hero? You, what, leave the City? Go rogue with some upstart new House of Fallen? But you’re here, now. Talkin’ to me, of all people.”

“I’m not giving up on humanity,” she said. “I never have, and I never will.” Her helmet twitched, the slightest sign that she was looking away. “Even if they’ve given up on me. It doesn’t matter. I will do what it takes to defend the Light and all those who follow it.”

“Noble,” Drifter remarked.

“It isn’t,” she said flatly.

“So, gotta ask again. What’re you doin’ with me?”

“You… I don’t trust you. But… you might not be wrong about some things. Using the Darkness against the Darkness. I don’t know what you’re planning, and you know that I’m going to find out. And if the time comes, you can pick if I kill you with this gun” –she tapped Malfeasance– “or this one.”

He flinched back at the weapon that transmatted into her other hand. “Put that away.”

She scoffed and let it vanish. “I’ll play your game, Drifter. I’ll put down every Primeval you put in front of me. Don’t think for a second that it’s because I’m on your side. I’m not on anyone’s side anymore.” She stepped closer, and he could feel the flames of her Light, stark against the cold in her voice. “And there’s nothing more dangerous than a rogue Hunter with nothing left to lose.”

“Sister, trust me, I’m aware,” he said. “Funny, though. Always thought you were a Nightstalker.”

“I thought you didn’t care about how the Guardians define Light.”

“Never seen you use solar. Didn’t know you ran hot.”

“There’s a lot of things you don’t know about me, Drifter. Did you know I used it to kill Skolas? Did you know I didn’t use it again until I got the Light back, protecting the reason I helped start this new House? And I didn’t use it again until I put a big burning bullet into Fikrul. All my solar Light revolves around the Fallen.”

Her hand snapped. Something flew from her fingers.

He caught the coin. The one he’d given her when she’d left.

“Almost all of it.” Her voice dropped, a dangerous whisper, hissed. “Did you know I used it against a Guardian once, and put him down for good? His Ghost couldn’t pick him up. He was gone. Just… gone.” She raised her empty hand with her fingers positioned like a gun. She mimed a trigger pull at him and dropped her hand. “My Light was better. Stronger. I meant to kill him, though. The Warlords weren’t all gone yet, just… different names. Don’t know what happened to his Ghost. I don’t kill Ghosts.”

“There’s no way–”

“You saw what I did to your Taken. Tell me I’m lying.”

He stared silently.

“Scared you, didn’t it? Cayde once told me I could shoot just as well as the man you’re so afraid of. Maybe better.” Her finger brushed the trigger of the gun. “You’re thinking of what I’m capable of if I use the Dark.”

“Might be.”

“That’s why I’m playing your game. There’s something coming, Drifter. You didn’t see that thing in the Dreaming City. What they’re capable of.”

“Yeah, I know. I’ve seen plenty–”

“I’ve killed gods,” she hissed. “Hero or not, Drifter, the end of everything is on the horizon and we need to be ready. I’ll play Gambit. I’ll use whatever I need to use to protect what’s worth protecting.”

“You deeming the worth of things now?”

“What the Dark wants to destroy,” she said. “Peace, love, good, all the things it wants crushed and stamped out. Maybe we need shadows so we aren’t blinded, but I will not let the Light be swallowed. This is bigger than me. Bigger than humanity, than the Eliksni. I’ll play a piece on the cosmic chess board, but no one knows what color I’ll be.”

“You’re one scary person.”

“Good.” She holstered Malfeasance. “I’ll see you on the Derelict.”

“Oh, one more thing.” Drifter bounced a coin on his palm, ruby red, blood red. He flipped it to her. “Did you pick your name?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“Why did I pick a name, or why did I pick Aurora?”

“Latter.”

She danced the coin over her fingers and let it vanish. “It was the first thing I ever saw. Aurora Borealis. The Northern Lights.”

“Think it’ll be the last thing you see, too?”

Aurora stared at him for a moment. She turned for the door.

Drifter leaned against the railing, fingers itching.

Man, he was hungry.

“Yes.”

“What?”

“I do. It’ll be the last thing I see.”

“How do you know?”

She shrugged. “I don’t.”


	5. Chapter 5

Mikris watched Aurora shove the unsettling gun in the safe she’d brought. Aurora grimaced as she closed it.

“I hate that thing,” Aurora muttered. “I’d pitch it into the sun if I could.”

“Why do you use it?” Mikris asked, shifting as Aurora approached so she could join her in their nest.

“I don’t have a choice,” Aurora said, sounding unhappy. “I need it in Gambit. Someday I can destroy it, though.”

Mikris wrapped all her arms around Aurora and pulled her in close. “I’m afraid for you,” she murmured. “You’re putting yourself in so much danger.”

“I know. I have to. But I’m not going to die. I know I won’t. I can’t.” Aurora fit her arms between Mikris’ and curled around her.

“Do you… miss the City?”

“Yeah. I do. I want to go back, and I want to take you with me. I want us to get ramen together, and sit in the park, and sleep under the Traveler. I sleep better in your arms than I’ve ever slept in all my lives, sweetheart.”

Mikris pressed her forehead to Aurora’s. “But you are homesick.”

“It doesn’t matter. They don’t want me, anyway.”

“They’re afraid of you.”

“Yeah. They are. I can’t do anything about that. But… it doesn’t matter if they see me as a hero or a villain. I just want them all to be safe.”

“The safety of the universe isn’t only on your hands, my love.” Mikris cupped her face gently with a primary, blinking slowly at her.

“I know. But… I have to do everything I can. No one else is doing anything! There’s something coming, and no one is getting ready for it. Except him. That’s the only reason I’m still working with him. He knows something, and he’s getting ready for it.”

“Are you afraid?”

“I’m terrified.”

Mikris held her tightly. “You’re not alone,” she murmured. “I’m with you. Maybe I’m not as strong as you are, but…”

“No, no, love, see, that’s the thing.” Aurora sat up a little and cupped Mikris’ face in both hands. “You are my strength. Through all of this, you’ve shown me what to fight for. Another side of the Light. I won’t go Dark, and I will get through any temptation, anything that the universe throws at me, because I know what to fight for. For you.”

“I will keep you in the Light, my love,” Mikris said, grasping her wrists tightly. “I will not let you stray.”

“You are my Light,” Aurora murmured. “I love you.”

Mikris purred and pressed close to nuzzle at her, tapping their foreheads again. Eliksni kisses, Aurora called it. “What are you going to do now?”

“I’m not sure what will happen later. I’ll deal with it when it comes. But now, right now…” Aurora trailed her solar-warm fingers down over Mikris’ throat to rest above her exoskeleton plates on her chest. “I think I just want to be with you. If you want, that is.”

Mikris purred a little louder, a little deeper. She took Aurora by surprise, twisting around her. She straddled Aurora’s waist and cupped her face with her upper hands. Her lower pair caressed lightly over Aurora’s chest, her mandibles loose and smiling at her throat. “If I want,” she repeated with a chitter. “I’ll help you forget every worry, for a while.”

Aurora hummed and danced her fingers over Mikris’ back, tracing the edges of her plates. “I want you to be the only thing I think about.”

“Let me be your world, my love,” Mikris whispered in Eliksni. She slipped her fingers into straps to pull them loose as Aurora settled her twitchy hands at Mikris’ thighs.

“You are,” Aurora replied softly. When she started at Mikris’ armor, Mikris gently stopped her with a secondary hand.

“Will you let me?” Mikris asked. “Let me take care of you.”

Aurora slowly settled back, an almost dreamy sort of expression melting over the plates of her face. “Whatever you want to do, sweetheart,” she said. “I’ll let you do anything.”


	6. Chapter 6

“What the hell was that?”

Drifter blinked and turned his head. “What?”

She had the gun pointed at him again. Flames licked along the coiling Taken energy. “What. The hell. Was that?”

“What was… oh. Oh, haha!” Drifter grinned. “Didja like that?”

“You’re just toting around… what, a damn portion of Unknown Space? That’s what that rock is?”

“Somethin’ like that.”

“What are you doing with them?”

“Them?”

“You know who I’m talking about.”

Oh, he did.

Slowly, she lowered her gun. “You’re insane.”

“I sure am.”

“Are you doing something with them, or are they doing something with you?”

He could only laugh in answer.

He was so hungry.

“So why now?” She stared at him. “You can’t even talk about it, can you?”

“You still curious, then? Still dyin’ to find out what I’m up to? ‘Cause I sure as hell am.”

She took a step back. “No one can understand them. They’re going to kill you.”

He shrugged.

“I… I…”

She pitied him, almost, he realized. Still didn’t like him. Didn’t trust him.

He twitched his head at a whisper and shoved at it with his thoughts. I’m busy, he snarled in his head. Piss off, I’ll get to you later. Shut up. “So what’re you gonna do now?”

“I don’t know.”

He reached onto the table and grabbed a part of the bank he’d been futzing with. “Here. Gift. From me, not them.” He held it out.

She took it. “Why?”

He dropped another coin into her hand. “Mote synthesizer. Those ain’t just fancy little coins. They’re Synths. Don’t ask me how it works. Your Ghost can figure it out, or enough to get what you need to know. Try Reconning again. S’what I’m callin’ it.”

“How many Guardians are going to try this?”

“I dunno.”

“There are kids running around out there calling themselves Dredgen because of you.”

“You’re–”

She lifted the gun again. “Don’t. I made it damn clear the first time you said that to me how I felt about it. Say it again and you better hope your Ghost is smart enough to hide, because I might make an exception to my own rule.”

He raised both hands beside his head. “I ain’t tellin’ those kids to go be genuinely evil or nothin’, you know.”

“They’re the ones who play Gambit most. The ones who are good at it. The ones with copies of this.”

“You’ve got the original, though. What’s it say about you?”

“That I’m the strongest Guardian you’ve ever seen.” There wasn’t a tremble to her hand. “Because I can feel what this thing is capable of and I know I’ll never use it. But all those other Guardians? They’re young. Impressionable. Scared. They’re gonna use whatever they think will keep them safe, make them strong, but they’re not ready for it.”

“And you’re so sure you are?”

“Do you think I’m not?”

“Sister, I’m one a the oldest Risen in the system, and I ain’t ready for it.”

“Then I’m that much stronger than you.”

“The horrors I’ve seen–”

“The gods I’ve killed.”

“The places I’ve been.”

“The throne world of the Taken King.”

“You can’t keep sayin’ Oryx as your answer for everything.”

“Then what? What, Drifter, do you want? From me? I can promise you, nothing you’ve seen, nowhere you’ve been, can compare to that. You can talk about Lightless worlds and whatever monsters you’ve eaten. But I killed the unkillable. I killed the most powerful god in the universe. I killed a being so powerful that it made armies of slaves bent to its will, so powerful that He took Himself. I invaded His throne world, his Ascendant Realm, and I did the impossible.”

“You proved him right.”

“I didn’t. That’s the thing, isn’t it?” Malfeasance was at her hip again. “Toland calls me a squanderer. I could have taken His place. Taken His throne. And I didn’t. I. Don’t. Need. One. I am the strongest Guardian to ever live, and I will stand against anything the Darkness puts in front of me, and I will use anything to keep people safe. They’re the only thing that matters.”

“You think I’m insane.”

“I never said I wasn’t. I said I know what I’m fighting for. Do you?”

“Does it matter?”

She slowly shook her head. Not in agreement, that it didn’t matter. Dismissing him. “We’re immortal. We die over and over. And you don’t know why you live.”

“If I did, I wouldn’t tell you.”

“I don’t doubt that.”

“So you really, all you wanna do, just fight for all these folks you’ll outlive anyway?”

“Yes.”

“That little Fallen girl you’re into is gonna die one day, too.”

That made her tense. “Don’t call her Fallen.”

He scoffed. “Maybe you’re crazy for that.”

“I think I’m crazy because I haven’t torched you alive yet,” she hissed. “Don’t push it. Don’t talk about her. Don’t even think about her. You’ll die before you ever lay eyes on her, trust me on that, Drifter.”

“You love her?”

“Yes.”

He… hadn’t expected the immediate answer. He’d expected some kind of flowery poetry or something. But just yes. Nothing else. No hesitation.

Huh. “You really… are in love… with an alien?”

“What’s it matter? She’s in love with an alien too. What defines an alien, Drifter? Born on another planet? Exos weren’t reborn on Earth. She is everything to me.” She said something in Eliksni. The rough translation was “more than all the Ether from every Prime” but really meant something more like “the most important thing in the universe.”

It took a bit too much self control not to say what he wanted to say, which was, “I can’t believe you’re fighting this hard for one little bug.” What he said instead was, “Didn’t realize how important she was to you. Knew you had a soft spot for one of ‘em, but… love’s a big deal.”

“Have you ever been in love, Drifter?”

He stared at her.

“Or just… hell, ever loved, at all?” She shifted her weight. There was a pain in her voice. Regret, almost. “I’m not fighting for me. I hate this. Every second I spend subjecting myself to whatever hell I need to grow my strength is a nightmare. But I love her. So I’ll do what it takes to make a world where she and I don’t need to fight anything, and we can just live, together.”

He leaned against the railing. “You’re selfish.”

Aurora shrugged. “Whatever you want to think. She’s the reason that I’m sane. All the shit that I’ve seen, that I’ve done, that I’ve killed… she’s the brightest light in the entire damn universe and I would tear apart galaxies for her.”

“Selfish,” he repeated. He spun a coin over his fingers. “That girl’s the only thing keepin’ you from claimin’ Oryx’s throne, ain’t she?”

“Not the only thing.” She shook her head. “I love her with every metaphorical cell in my body. But it’s not just her. It’s… what she means, I guess, too. Just… she’s ordinary. And that makes her the most special person in the universe. She’s never done anything spectacular. She’s not a god killer or an undead warrior or anything like what I am. But she still… loves me. Not for being a hero, or for my power, but for me. There’s nothing that could tempt me away from that. Even my friends see me different after Ghaul. Even Cayde…”

Drifter caught the coin in his palm. “Ain’t that just the damnedest thing, then, huh? You don’t wanna be a hero?”

“I don’t care,”she said, almost harsh. “I don’t want glory. I don’t want people to look at me in awe. Maybe I wanted it once, but now… I just want to be normal. I want to be like anybody else and just live a happy, peaceful life with Mikris. But the universe told me to go fuck myself. So I’m going to make it let me live the life I want. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow. But there will come a day when I can just sleep in on a lazy morning with the woman I love and not worry if the universe will be destroyed at any moment. I don’t care if that’s selfish of me.” Her voice cracked. “I deserve it.”

Drifter eyed her for a few long moments, thinking carefully. He took a breath and sighed. “Damn if that ain’t what we all want,” he said softly. He drummed his fingers on the rail. “Y’know… I been thinkin’. And…” He hesitated. Now or never, though. “I’m not good at talkin’ about this kinda stuff. I… am way too horrible of a person for you to be associating with. You’re a very good person, Aurora. City’s stupid as hell for not seein’ that. And you’re putting yourself in a whole lotta danger.”

“Okay,” she said, cautious.

“I don’t really know where I’m goin’ with this. You’re not like anyone I ever met, and I’ve met some real strange people. We both know that somethin’ is on the horizon, and it ain’t gonna be pretty. The dogs are at the door… what other metaphors are there? Anyway, whatever, look… I wanna help you. You deserve that good, peaceful life. And I know you don’t trust me. You don’t have to. Don’t even gotta like me. But… can you trust that I’ll try to help you out with that? With dealing with what’s coming?”

Aurora eyed him for a few long seconds before slowly nodding. “Okay,” she said finally. “You’re just about the only person really preparing for what’s coming, anyway.”

He scoffed. “Yeah, I’ve been preppin’ for the end since day one, I think. But I’ll have your back. If, y’know…”

“I have yours?” she finished dryly.

Drifter shrugged. “I got a lotta folks on my tail. Lotta enemies. You’ve got some eyes on you, too, but I’m a little worried that some of the people comin’ for me might see you, too.”

“I’m not worried about it.”

“You would be if I said names.”

“No, I wouldn’t be.”

“You’re real creepy, sister.” He tapped a coin against the rail, only to wince at the sound and slip it back into his sleeve. “I mean this as a promise, you know.”

“Yeah. As long as you don’t say anything else about my House, consider me an ally.”

“Ally? Ouch.” He grinned. “Eh, I’ll take what I can get.”

She scoffed and shook her head. “I can’t stay much longer,” Aurora told him. “Be… careful. With all that stuff with the Nine. If you can. I’ll… see you around, I guess.”

“Yeah. Gambit?”

“You’ll be around Nessus this week?”

“Sure will.”

“I’ll see you then.”


	7. Chapter 7

Clink. 

“Yeah, shut it.”

Clink.

“I don't care. Never have, never will. Y’all can keep saying whatever you want. Give me a break or something, will you? You’re givin’ me a headache.”

Clink.

The second clink started him. 

A golden coin landed in the frying pan.

Drifter turned to see a Hunter leaning against the wall. Her armor was different now; yellow snakes curled along the black leather. 

“There’s a lot to be said about men who talk to themselves,” the Hunter said. 

Drifter scoffed. “You are lookin’ for a world of hurt, you know that? Sneakin’ in so much? I’d almost think you liked me.”

“Keep thinking,” she said dryly. “Found all those tapes, though.”

He grimaced. “Yeah?”

“Yeah. Ah… I…” She sighed and straightened. She reached up to take off her helmet. “I think… I owe you an apology.”

He stared at her. “You… what?”

“I’m sorry,” Aurora said, looking up, earnest and somber. “I made assumptions that I shouldn’t have made, and I said things to you that I regret now.”

“Oh.” He blinked. “Uh. Thanks… I guess.”

She chuckled. “I still don’t know if I like you. But I think I understand you more. So… thanks. You’re not really a bad guy.”

“Well,” he started.

“Oh, you’re a piece of shit, don’t get me wrong!” She laughed now. “But a lot of people think you’re Dark. You’re not. And I know you say it, too. And while I might not… agree with your ideology, I don’t have a problem with it, ‘cause you’re not trying to hurt people.”

“People still get hurt,” he said.

“It happens. You don’t like it, do you?”

“No.”

“You try to avoid it, don’t you?”

“Yeah.”

“There you go. You’re not evil. You’re not bad. You’re just a nihilist.”

He laughed. “Nihilist? Sure, that works.”

“So…” She hesitated, and then sighed. “Look, trust is a strong word. But when the--metaphorical--wolves come howling, I’ll have your back. If,” she said, looking intense now, “and only if, you promise to stop talking about my House and my wife.”

“Your wife? What, you tied the knot?”

She ducked her head a little. Shy? Flustered? “As far as Eliksni culture goes, yes. We’ve been basically married for a while, actually.”

“Huh.” He paused, and shrugged. “Congrats, I guess. You get cake, at least?”

She scoffed. “Can you go three seconds without thinking about food?”

“Nope. Literally, I don’t think I can.”

She shook her head.

“Alright, kid, I’ll lay off. Hey, you’re happy. That’s good. Rare. Savor it while you can. You never know how long it’ll last.”

“I know.” She sounded serious. “Brings me to another thing. That last message.” She stepped forward, the plating of her brow drawing down. “You were givin’ me a lecture about running away a few weeks ago.”

“Didn’t want you to leave,” he admitted. “Look, kid, I like you. Okay? That what you wanted to hear?”

She straightened. Startled? “Huh?”

“You got somethin’ special about you. Ain’t met a Lightbearer like you, and I’ve met plenty. I’m not like… not sayin’ I like-like you,” he said, rolling his eyes. “You’re a married lady, after all! But for all the shit, and after all this time…” He sighed and shook his head. Drifter leaned on the railing to look evenly at her. “I don’t trust easy. I’ve been burned and backstabbed way too many times. But with you? No matter how many times you’ve pointed a gun at me since we met, I get the feeling I could stand blindfolded and hand you my gun and I’d be just fine.”

“Are you saying you want to be friends?” Aurora asked.

Drifter laughed. “I am, aren’t I? Ain’t that a hell of a thing, huh? Drifter makin’ friends.”

She snorted. “Well, what the hell. If the end is coming, why let it come on a sour note?”

He chuckled.

“Friends it is. But if the end doesn’t come? I get to laugh at you.”

“You do that anyway.”

“I sure do.”

“You stayin’ long?”

“Gotta get back soon, sorry. I’ll be around, though.”

Drifter nodded. “Don’t wanna keep the wife waiting? Ha, she makes you real happy, don’t she?”

“She does.”

“Happy for you, really. Y’know? I’m rootin’ for you, sister. With that House. You’re changin’ my mind on ‘em.”

“Thanks, Drifter. That… actually means a lot. From you.”

He grinned his winningest. 

She put her helmet back on and headed for the door. She paused, then strode back toward him. She held out her hand and let something transmat. “Go eat dinner, Drifter. Real food.”

It was a coupon for the ramen shop--not expired. He laughed as he took it. “Alright, sure. Thanks. See you around?”

“See you,” Aurora said, and laughed. “Pal.”


	8. Chapter 8

“Back so soon?” 

“Drifter.”

There was something in her voice. Drifter stiffened. “Hey, brother, come back later,” he said to the Titan in front of him, looking past him to the Hunter standing stiff in the doorway. The Titan frowned, but left.

At Drifter’s nod, Aurora closed the gate and came over.

“Oh, boy,” he said as she leaned against the railing beside him. “I do not like the look that I think is on your face, sister.”

“I saw something,” she said, quiet, staring at the floor. 

“Saw something?” he repeated. 

“I already knew what you used to call yourself,” she said. “But she still calls you that. Why?”

“She?” Drifter straightened and stared hard at her.

“You know who it is--”

“Don’t listen to a thing she says to you,” Drifter hissed, stepping forward. “Anything she says-- what the hell did they show you?”

“You were talking to a man. Playing cards. I don’t know who, but I’d guess he is, or was, a Shadow. He pulled Thorn on you. You pulled a Taken on him.”

“You saw that?” Drifter whispered. “You saw that card game? Nah, nah, nah, that ain’t good… they’re givin’ you visions, too…” He shook his head. “Look, I’ll say it straight. I got a bad habit of bitin’ off more’n I can chew. But hey. Guy’s gotta eat. And the deal that got me the Haul? It just looked… so damn tasty.

“But damn.” He tightened his fists, cold fury and fear welling in his chest. “They’re reachin’ out to you too? No, ma’am.” He pointed at her. “You keep clear of that little blue psycho. Leave this to me. You see her again, you turn the other way, understand? Trust nothin’ you hear.”

Aurora stared at him for a moment. “You’re… scared,” she said.

“Damn right I am. You have no idea what they’re capable of. I have no idea what they’re capable of.” He grasped the railing, sick to his empty stomach. “This is my problem, not yours. Okay? I’m not… I’m not sayin’ this because I’m bein’ mean or nothin’, y’hear? I don’t want you gettin’ wrapped up in this shit. We’re friends, sister, and I care about my friends. This is me watchin’ your back.”

“She said she has more to tell me,” Aurora said.

“Don’t listen!” Drifter snapped. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. “I’m not sayin’ she’s lying to you, either. You know who I used to roll with. Ain’t that way now. She keeps callin’ me that and it pisses me the hell off but she doesn’t stop.”

“She talks to you?”

“Way too much,” he grumbled. “Look, Aurora… I can’t stop you if you keep lookin’ into this. But I can promise you, you’re gonna regret it. You’re gonna see shit no one should see. They’ve shown me a thousand different versions of hell. Made me live ‘em. You think I’m crazy? With what they make me see, anyone would lose it.”

“I… I just… can’t believe they’d give that thing to you.” She sounded horrified. “All those Taken in there all yours?”

He shrugged. “Yeah? No? What do you think those Motes do? I can’t Take, if that’s what you’re asking. Far as I know, only one who can Take anything now is the Queen.”

“Mara?”

“Nah, nah, the other one. Different Queen.”

“Savathun.”

“Names have power.”

“That’s why you don’t have one?”

He chuckled. “Part.”

“Why keep that thing?”

“You think I can get rid of it?”

“Why let them do this? Use you?”

“You think I got a choice? There’s a lot of reasons for a lot of things.”

She sighed. “I’m sorry,” she said softly. “I am. It’s not fair.”

“Life ain’t fair.”

“You at least… sleeping okay?”

He laughed. “Sleep’s the least of my worries, kid.”

“My friend says they make drugs that’ll just knock you out. Even with the Light. No dreams or anything. If it’s bad enough, that might help.”

“Appreciate the concern.”

“It doesn’t help much, does it?”

“Eh, makes me feel better.” He shrugged. “Y’know, havin’ a friend. Look, that’s why I don’t want you involving yourself in this. You already put a big red target on your back by bein’ my pal. I don’t want you losin’ yourself to the Nine, too.”

“Maybe that’s why I should.”

“You don’t get it!” He frowned in frustration. “They ain’t somethin’ you can just shoot and be done with! They’re the Nine.”

“I can--”

Drifter nearly broke the rail with how hard he grasped it. He couldn’t look at her. “I can’t lose another friend to the Nine,” he said, broken. 

Silence. Then, softly: “Another friend?”

Drifter shook his head. “I’ll tell you… someday. It’s… still hard. To think about it. Just… be careful. Okay? Please. Whatever you choose to do, be careful.”


	9. Chapter 9

Mikris felt it before she caught the scent.

Light.

She turned around, eager to see her beloved. Stopped by as surprise?

Mikris froze, cold fear icing her Ether.

It wasn’t Aurora standing there. It was a man in a long coat, leaning against the face of the ridge, flipping something jade green in his fingers.

Mikris started for her comm.

“You, uh,” the man started. “You Mikris?”

Mikris recoiled.

He closed the coin in his fingers and looked up at her. “Aurora’s… wife?”

Mikris couldn’t help the flush at the term, in spite of her fear.

“I ain’t here to hurt you, sister, don’t worry,” he promised. “Aurora would probably kill me so dead my Ghost couldn’t pick me up.”

“You are… the Drifter,” Mikris said quietly. 

“In the flesh.” He grinned. Too toothy, unsettling.

“How did you find me?” Aurora promised she’d never let Drifter near her, but… well, Mikris couldn’t blame Aurora for this, never. Aurora made many promises and did her damnedest to keep them. And from what she had heard about this man… 

“Little Spider told me. What, you think he don’t know what’s goin’ on out here in the Shore all the time? Hey, your human-friendly House ain’t tearin’ down his business, so he’s cool with it.”

“What do you want?”

“Wanted to meet the lady who’s got my favorite Guardian wrapped around her finger.” He chuckled. “Do you have any idea what that Hunter would do for you? I don’t think I’ve seen a love that strong in… ooh, a real long time, between anyone. You must be somethin’ real special, huh?”

Mikris shuffled with unease, unsure how to respond.

Drifter angled his head a little. “You do know that, right? Aurora’s probably the most powerful Guardian to ever live. I mean, how many gods has she put down? And she’s still hunting more. Girl’s got a hunger about her. I know it. She wants more of that strength--”

“She’s not like that,” Mikris blurted.

“Nah, nah, I know. Not power for power’s sake. She’s power hungry so she can keep people safe. Crazy, if you ask me, but I’m sure as hell not gonna stop her.” Drifter crossed his arms. “But with that? You might be the single most powerful thing in this solar system.”

Mikris blinked at him.

He shook his head. “Aurora would destroy worlds for you. I’ve seen her in action, and that’s held back. If you asked her for it, she’d tear apart reality for you. You’ve got her utterly devoted. But you… you just seem like the most charming little thing. Well, ‘little.’ System’s lucky for that.”

“But… I don’t want her to do those things.”

“Just want her to… hold hands, look at the stars?” He grinned wryly. “Like I said, system’s lucky. Aurora talks about you. Gets this look in her eyes. Real sweet. It’s… nice, it is.” Something almost softened about him. “Almost jealous, I think. I’d say, take care of her, but I think she can handle herself just fine. Keep her on the right side.”

“What do you mean, the right side?” Mikris narrowed her secondary eyes. “Your side?”

He laughed. “Oh, hell no, not that. The good side. The Light. She’s throwing herself into a lotta Dark, and I know she’s real strong, but it can eat up anyone. I’ve seen nobler men fall.” He scoffed. “Roses lose all their petals, covered in jagged thorns. If she’s that rose, you’re the gardener. You make sure that her thorns don’t take over the whole garden. Y’know, kinda funny, that. Everyone admires the flowers, but never the gardener.”

“If I am the ‘gardener,’” Mikris said slowly, “and Aurora is the ‘rose,’ then what are you?”

“Good question.” He paused. “Metaphors only go so far, I guess. I’m not tryin’ to get her killed, if that’s what you mean. I care about her, too. That’s why I wanted to meet you. Had to see for myself what you were like. Her motivation, her reason to fight every day, why she left the City. I’m not gonna let her get herself killed out there. I told her I’ve got her back. So… olive branch? I’ll make sure you’re okay, too, sister.” Drifter looked very serious and somber. “I don’t know how much she told you, but… if the end comes and there’s nothin’ we can do to stop it, stay with her. I promised her a place to go if we’ve gotta run. I’ll save a spot for you, too. You make Aurora happy.”

Mikris stared at him for a few very long seconds. Aurora had shared those recordings with her. His doomsday plan… it was grim, but he would extend that to her, too?

Because of Aurora. 

Slowly, she lowered her head in understanding. There was something else he wasn’t saying, though. “Can I ask something?”

“Shoot.”

“Of all the Guardians… why have you singled her out? Is it because of what she has done?”

Drifter shrugged. “Partly, sure. It’s pretty impressive, gotta say. She’s scary powerful. But I never treated her special when I started Gambit. Honestly never really tried to. She made that damn hard. Wasn’t just her skill, it was… how she fought. She’s got this rage, this… hunger. I know what that feels like. But it’s so sharp, with her. She knows what she wants. It’s a righteous anger. Still dangerous. Reminds me of someone, and I was curious. And then… I didn’t want her to end up the same way. She wants to be happy. She deserves it.”

“She does,” Mikris murmured in agreement.

“You worry about her, huh?”

“Every day she is gone,” Mikris said. “She puts herself in so much danger. Sacrifices so much… it’s not fair. I can’t help her but to give her a place to rest, to cry. To be a reminder about why she does this, and to help her forget it when she has a moment.”

“You’re a hell of a duo,” he said softly. “Glad I’m on your side. Her side.”

It dawned on her, then. Mikris straightened with a wary growl. “Drifter,” she said slowly. “Do you…”

“Whoa, easy, there,” he said quickly, interrupting her with his eyes wide. He held up his hands. “Don’t get the wrong idea here! I’m not tryin’ to make a move on Aurora! She loves you, and you love her. Y’all are married! I’m not that kinda jerk, hell no. I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t respect what you mean to her. You’re her whole world. I’ll do what I can to make sure you stay safe too.”

“You… have feelings for her,” Mikris whispered. She didn’t think she felt jealous. Possessive, perhaps, a little. But she knew with all her heart how Aurora loved her. She didn’t fear.

“I…” Drifter hesitated. He sighed. “What I do or don’t feel doesn’t matter. Like I said, you’re married. She’s your wife. You’re happy. I mean, could you blame anyone, though, really?” He chuckled dryly. “Ain’t the first time I’ve gotten soft on someone who was already happy. So I’m happy to be her friend. And by proxy, you too, sister.”

He was sincere. Mikris twitched her fingers together, still wary, still uncertain. 

“If the universe comes crumbling down around us,” Drifter said, his voice soft, “I’m not gonna let her world go with it. You both deserve to be happy, and if I can help, then I will. And if the universe doesn’t go to hell… consider me an ally of your House. It’s a cruel world out there. Startin’ to think I oughta be trying to make more friends than enemies.”

“Aurora said you didn’t think highly of us,” Mikris said, a little miffed.

He almost laughed. “Well, when I spent centuries fighting Fallen on Earth… but what’s the point now? We’re probably all gonna die to the Dark anyway. Might be her changing my mind on it, too. Most powerful Guardian in the universe, hard not to take her perspective into consideration. And there are way worse worldviews than ‘hey, maybe some aliens ain’t so bad after all.’ And how she talks about you. Warms the heart.”

He was… just as strange as Aurora had said he was. “Do you really think that we can’t stop the Dark?” she asked.

“I’m not willing to risk it,” he said. “I’ll be honest. I’m scared. I lived as long as I have ‘cause sometimes running is the only way to survive. So… yeah. Keep that in mind, I guess. You seem pretty nice. It’d be sad to see that spark snuffed out by the Dark.”

Slowly, Mikris nodded. “Aurora trusts you,” she said. “So… I will trust you, as well.”

He grinned bright. “I oughta get back before Aurora shows up and kicks my ass into next century. But hey. Good luck, sister.” Drifter straightened. “And… I dig the more white and gold look y’all got now. Way better than the all black banners.”

Mikris smoothed the snow-colored cloth at her hip with a tiny rumble of pride. “It was Aurora’s idea. White, for Light. Black, for balance. Gold, for hope.”

“Hope?”

She nodded. “Like sunlight, and little yellow flowers in spring. Gold is a rare and coveted metal, too. Just a little with white and black.”

“She thought of it?”

“Well, the white and black.” Mikris ducked her head. “I suggested the gold. It… also reminds me of what the House of Kings once represented. Legends of my old House saying that we had been benevolent, intelligent leaders… and I want gold to mean that to us again.”

“Huh.” Drifter angled his head a little. “I like it. Maybe I’ll be seein’ you.” He chuckled. “Keep Aurora outta trouble if you can.”

Mikris chittered dryly. “I’ll do my best.”

With a final jaunty wave, Drifter vanished in transmat.

Mikris inhaled a sweet breath of Ether and looked up at the stars. “Great Machine,” she murmured. “If you can hear me… if you care about us still… keep my love safe. Keep my people safe. I will fight for the Light until the last wisp of Ether leaves my body. Please… don’t leave us again.”


	10. Chapter 10

The next time she came into Gambit, Drifter knew it was her. 

She was way, way different, though. 

She was in her old armor--no, her banners. 

The other Guardians were staring at her as she stood straight and proud, cloak rippling white as the Traveler. The eyes of her helmet glittered bright. Gold glinted against the dark metal of her armor. There was a mean-looking shrapnel launcher on her back. She wasn’t using Ace or Malfeasance, but there was a hand cannon at her hip.

The hell had gotten into her?

Drifter shook off his confusion. If he wasn’t as energetic in his speech, no one seemed to notice. Good thing he’d rounded up Scorn this time. 

The second they dropped, Aurora was bounding ahead. 

That was void, for sure.

Drifter watched her more closely than everyone else. She didn’t invade. She cut down the Scorn, let her teammates gather motes. The Warlock on her team was a decent enough invader. She chirped out callouts and laughed when an invader choked on her smoke grenade.

The tether flew from her fingertips when the Envoys spawned.

Glowing with supercharged Light, Aurora lifted the shrapnel launcher. Its flames flickered gold off her armor.

“Ouch,” Drifter muttered, wincing at each pull of the trigger. The Primeval howled as the burning bit of metal shredded into its semi-corporeal form. 

As the team rotated to the next group of Envoys, Drifter checked the other team. Hardly halfway to summoning. He scoffed and clicked Aurora’s comm.

“You’re lucky I don’t regulate that kinda thing,” he said.

She snorted and threw a smoke bomb at a Wizard.

“You’ve got some pep today, don’tcha?”

“Something like that.”

“Ain’t seen your new banners. Look nice. Showin’ ‘em off?”

“Might be.” She stabbed an Acolyte as the Titan on her team punched the Wizard. 

He waited until the vicious burst of her launcher ended. “You’re shredding that thing.”

“That’s the point.”

“You know that everyone knows it’s you, right?”

“That’s the other point. I figured you, of all people, would be fine if I do a little recruiting.” She laughed as she dodged back from a burst of arcane energy from a Wizard. “Safe enough for me to show up, show off. When you’re friends with Eliksni?”

The launcher went off again. The Primeval howled.

Aurora straightened and drummed the burning barrel with her fingers.

Drifter shook his head as he stared at the screen. “Can’t believe you’re usin’ me for advertising, Aurora.”

Aurora snickered. 

He clicked the team comms. “Primeval’s dead. Nice work.”

He waited on the Derelict. 

He could smell the Ether and metal as she transmatted in. 

“Nice banners,” he said, watching the coin jump between his fingers. “Way less depressing than the black ones.”

Aurora scoffed. She leaned against the rail. “Drifter,” she said. “If you ever--ever--look for my wife again, there will be nothing in this universe to stop me.”

“She tell you?”

“Spider.”

“Bastard.”

“Owed me a favor.”

“He don’t do that. Thought you owed him.”

“Bring it up with him. But Mikris told me what you said.”

Drifter stilled his fingers. The coin clattered on the floor. 

“You being nice to her… means a lot to me.”

He looked up. She was taking off her helmet.

“I mean that. With you offering her what you offered me… I appreciate that.” Her expression changed. The post-battle thrill faded into something more somber. “But I wanna ask you something, okay?”

“Yeah.”

“If that time comes, and I can’t run… take her somewhere safe.”

“What?”

She came up the stairs to lean on the rail beside him. She held her helmet tight in her hands. “If the Dark comes, and there’s no way to push it back, and you really can get somewhere safe, don’t wait for me. Keep Mikris safe. For me. If I have to do whatever I have to do to buy you time, and I can’t make it, take her with you and make sure she’s okay. I can’t… I can’t bear the thought of a universe without her.”

Drifter stared at the coin on the floor.

“Drifter.”

He looked at her now.

Aurora’s eyes glitched with that rainbow flicker exos got, as close to crying as they could come. “Please, Drifter. I love her. I love her so much. I’d rather die than exist in a world where she didn’t. She’s the sweetest, most wonderful person I’ve ever met in all my lives. Please promise me you’ll keep her safe if I can’t.”

Drifter felt an ache in his chest. It wasn’t the hunger he always felt. Slowly, he nodded. “Okay. I promise.”

She studied him for a few seconds before her shoulders slumped.

Drifter shifted against the railing, fingers tightening. “You… okay?”

“I’m so scared,” she admitted, her voice hardly a whisper. Her voice modulator hissed static. “I will not give in to self doubt, but…”

“Everyone’s gotta be vulnerable every now and then,” he said gently. “I getcha. It’s okay to be scared, you know. I’m scared too.”

“I’m… afraid that… even if we have to run, even if I escape with you, hell, if I can stop this and save everyone… I’m afraid that I won’t be the same.”

“What do you mean?” He frowned. “You ain’t close to a reboot, are you?”

“No, I don’t think so. But… but… I’m not the same person I was a few months ago. Losing Cayde… changed who I am. And it took me a while to really realize that. I’m scared I’ll become someone I don’t want to be.”

“Don’t let yourself,” Drifter said. “You have control of that. Hey, look at me. I promise you that much. You control who you are and who you want to be. Nothing and no one can change who you are. Maybe you won’t be the same, but you sure as hell don’t have to be anyone you don’t wanna be.”

“I want to be the person she loves,” Aurora whispered.

“Then be that,” Drifter told her. “You don’t have to be strong all the time. It’s okay. You’ve been through hell. Literally. And I know you got that sweet girl of yours to hold you, and you deserve that. But sometimes there’s stuff only we can empathize with.”

“Dying over and over and over again,” she said. “Looking directly into the Dark. Storming the Ascendant Realm…”

“Yeah. It’s messed up. We don’t deserve none a that crap. But I understand. I know how it feels. You ain’t alone, Aurora.”

She took a shuddering breath. Her eyes kaleidoscoped again. “I can’t give up on the Light. I won’t. But I’m so tired, Drifter. I’m so exhausted of fighting every damn day. Of all the killing. I don’t want to be a soldier. I’ve lived as a soldier for longer than I can remember. It’s not fair. The only memories I have, I’m still armed, still shooting.”

Drifter frowned. “Memories? Like… before?”

“Cayde remembered things, too. More than I can remember. Just… little things, and it makes my head hurt trying to think about it.”

“I… sorry,” he said softly. “I heard some stuff about that from exos before… is it that bad?”

“I don’t know,” Aurora said. “You ever wonder who you were in your first life?”

“Sometimes. Don’t we all?”

“There’s records of us out there. Somewhere. They’ve got maps of our brains. It’s bothering me more and more, the closer to the end we come. I… I know things. I don’t know a lot… but I know enough… and I… I hurt people. I wasn’t a good person. I became an exo because I was a murderer. That didn’t change after.”

“Hey. C’mon. That ain’t you. Okay? You ain’t that person anymore. You never were. You’re a Guardian, right?” Drifter looked at her intently. “That person is long dead. The bastards who made you are all dead and dust now, too. And look at you now. Know you don’t care about bein’ a hero, but you’ve saved a whole lotta lives.”

She almost smiled. 

“So whoever you might’ve been, whatever you did, … it don’t matter. We’re all someone else now. Who we wanna be. Ha, brought it back around, look at that.”

Aurora shook her head with nearly a laugh. “You really are a huge dork, Drifter… thanks.”

“Yeah. Hey… if you need a shoulder to cry on, I’m here for you,” he murmured. “I’m your friend. I’m not just here to shoot people for you.”

Her eyes flickered.

Drifter held out an arm. “Offer’s open. Ain’t mad if you decline, though.”

She hesitated a long moment before leaning in. Drifter slung his arm around her shoulders. She was chilly with void, but the shrapnel launcher radiated heat. 

They stood silent for a few long seconds like that before she spoke.

“Your jacket stinks.”

Drifter laughed. “What?”

“Wash your dumb coat, you stink.”

“I extend an olive branch and you insult it!”

“It’s an olive branch that smells like it hasn’t been washed in days!”

He squeezed her shoulder. “Punk.”

“Smell aside…” Her face softened. “Thanks. Really.” Aurora slid her arm around his back to awkwardly side hug him back. She was about even with his height, he noticed now; no, she was slightly taller. “You’re a good friend.”

“That ain’t somethin’ I hear often.”

“Don’t make me regret it.”

“Nah. I don’t plan on that.”

He didn’t want to do that again. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***SHADOWKEEP SPOILERS***

_ Months later... _

Drifter heard the incoming message beacon and stared blankly at the screen. Who the hell…? 

Slowly, he tapped it. Fallen. It wasn’t Spider, though. It was unfamiliar. 

Why would a random Fallen be trying to contact him?

Drifter closed the door to his space in the Annex of the Tower and studied the comm request for several long seconds. Curiosity won out.

The signal chimed connection. 

“Drifter?”

Drifter straightened in surprise. “What the… Mikris?”

The Ambassador of the House of Light chirped affirmation. “I… apologize,” she said, hesitant. “I did not know who else to contact about this.”

Drifter frowned. She sounded… afraid. “Well… okay? What can ol’ Drifter do for you, sister?”

“Aurora is on the Moon.”

“Heard about that. Weird red tower up there, Hive goin’ nutso.”

“She told me what they found.”

Something very, very cold settled in his chest. “What… what is it?”

Mikris took a shuddering breath. He heard the hiss of ether. “Dark. It’s… the Darkness. The Moon is full of shadow and hatred and suffering. Memories of the dead being used as puppets to torture the Guardians…”

“Mikris, what the hell is it?”

“A Pyramid.”

Drifter closed his eyes and leaned over his desk. He felt sick. His hands shook.

“I didn’t know who to speak to about it,” Mikris said. Her voice warbled with fear. “I know Aurora is strong, but this… this is… I’ve been having nightmares, too, seeing things in the corners of my eyes. I’m so scared. I don’t know what they’re planning on doing with that Pyramid. Aurora sounded so… she was…”

“Shit.”

A higher-pitched voice chattered indistinctly in the background. Mikris hushed the voice softly. “Tev, sweet one, it’s okay, we’ll call Mom in a little while.”

“Huh?”

“Tevis,” Mikris said. “Our child. They’ve been so worried, too, without Aurora home… I’m nervous that they can sense the danger…”

“I didn’t know y’all had a kid.”

Mikris’ voice was touched warm now. “We adopted them. They were injured by Scorn. Aurora wanted to stay with us, but… she’s still a Guardian.”

Drifter heard the whisper in his head and tightened his fists. “Y’all might very well be the only things keeping her going,” he said gravely. “If she’s looking at one of those things? She’s gonna need every memory of happiness and love she’s ever had to stop her from shootin’ her Ghost just to end the torture.”

Mikris was silent for a long beat. “Is it… it really is that bad,” she whispered.

“Worse,” Drifter promised. “Much, much worse.”

“What can we do?”

“Pray.”

**Author's Note:**

> come stop by my tumblr @ lesbianeliksni


End file.
